Lágrimas de tinta china
by fiona-weasley
Summary: (Cap 7-Una cena desastrosa)Ron ha muerto y Hermione tiene que afrontarlo, sin embargo es incapaz de adaptarse al papel de joven viuda madre de dos hijos.Necesita ayuda, pero ¿quien le prestará su hombro para llorar?- dejen reviews
1. El jardín de prados purpurea

Lágrimas de tinta china  
  
Capitulo 1- Viaje al jardín de prados verdes  
  
No podía ser verdad lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo, no queria creerlo, su vida no podía ser tan fragil, no podía haber muerto. La noche en que falleció estuve sentada a su lado, él permanecia inmóvil en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, sus pulsaciones eran débiles tan débiles como su esperanza de vida. Harry estaba a mi lado, en silencio, ninguno hablabamos y aquella atmosfera, aquel olor a muerto me debilitaba. Mi rostro era inexpresivo, llevaba varios días durmiendo sólo un par de horas y mis ojeras se hacían cada vez más grandes y oscuras. Ví como Harry miraba nervioso su reloj, levante la vista y solté la mano de mi esposo.  
-Puedes irte si quieres, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros.  
-No, me quedaré un rato más, quiero ver como evoluciona. La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, un señor de pelo oscuro y rostro infantil, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la cama.  
-Señora Weasley, tenemos que hablar, la situación de su marido es más crítica de lo que pensabamos, aunque hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido hizo una leve pausa, mientras me miraba con compasión su marido...  
  
Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirme, me tape la cara con las manos, no quería escucharlo.  
-No no puede ser grite desolada no puede morirse, todavía no, aún es muy joven, doctor, tiene que hacer algo no puede dejar que se muera.  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero ya no puedo hacer nada posó una mano sobre mi hombro. -¿Y que podemos hacer?pregunté indignada. -Esperar.  
  
Y esperé, esperé toda la noche hasta que su corazón latió por última vez, Harry se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza. En esos momentos deseé que no me soltará, no quería sentirme sola, no quería sentirme vulnerable.  
-Ha muerto...dije con un fino hilo de voz. Harry me soltó y me tendió un pañuelo.  
-Era un gran hombre y un gran amigo. Mandaré una lechuza a su familia. Harry se fue, entonces yo me quedé sola, en aquella fria habitación del hospital de San Mungo. Sus manos estaban frías al igual que mi corazón, pensé en Cory y en Christopher, eran demasiado pequeños para afrontar la muerte de su padre.  
  
El doctor apareció por la puerta acompañado por una enfermera.  
-Doctor Longbotton.  
-Por favor llamame Neville. Ignoré su comentario y bajé la mirada.  
-Doctor Longbotton, ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
-Era una gran persona dijo con una debil sonrisa en los labios apunta la hora de su fallecimiento dijo dirigiendose a una de sus enfermeras Señorita Weasley, si es tan amable de acompañarme, tenemos que hablar. Me llevó a su despacho y empezó a hablarme, pero yo era incapaz de escuchar nada, era incapaz de sentir nada. Solamente quería volver con mi marido, y estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, le pedí permiso a Neville y me fui a su habitación, aún no habían retirado el cadáver ( odiaba aquella palabra, me parecía tan tétrica, tan dolorosa...) me senté a su lado y le dí un beso, varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre su rostro. Abracé su cuerpo inmóvil y me quedé dormida a su lado intentando olvidar que le había perdido para siempre.  
  
Cuando me desperté se habían llevado a Ron y yo estaba en una pequeña habitación. Harry entró por la puerta con una taza de café y un bollo en las manos, me los ofreció pero yo los rechazé.  
-Hermione, tienes que comer algo, o si no tu también enfermarás dijo mientras volvía a ofrecerme aquel café  
-¿Donde esta Ron?  
-En el tanatorio.  
-Tengo que ir a verle dije mientras me ponía en pie  
-Primero desayuna, yo me encargaré de todo.  
-¿De que te encargarás?  
-De los asuntos legales, esta tarde van a leer el testamento de Ron, y convendría que estuviese ahí.  
-No quiero nada, solo le quiero a él, y no puedo tenerlo, así que lo demás me da igual.  
-Hermione, piensa en vuestros hijos, si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por ellos.  
-¿Y no puedes ir tu en mi lugar?dije mientras dejaba el café a medio beber en la mesilla.  
-Esta bien; dijo mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse a mi lado Mañana será su funeral, esta tarde llegarán los Weasley, bueno Ginny no podrá estar aquí pero... Chris y Cory también vendran.  
-Ellos no dije en tono suplicante aún son muy pequeños.  
-Pero es su padre y deben ir a su entierro. He mandado una lechuza a tus padres, te envian sus condolencias y dicen que llegarán lo antes posible. Bueno yo tengo que irme a hacer unos recados.  
  
Harry se levantó y se marchó de la habitación. Me había quedado de nuevo sola, quería llorar, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos por el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Ron, nuestros hijos. Me levante y me lavé la cara, me cepille el pelo a desgana y me lo até en un rudimentario moño. Me vestí y me dirigí al tanatorio.  
  
Por la tarde llegaron mis padres junto con los gemelos, abracé a mis hijos que no llegaban a comprender la razón de mis lágrimas. Christopher y Cory eran la viva imagen de su padre, ambos con sus ojos azules, su pelo anaranjado y el rostro cubierto de pecas, les besé varias veces y ellos me rodeaban con sus pequeñas manitas.  
-Os quiero mucho y vuestro padre también Cory me miró con tristeza, como si pudira sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentía, sin embargo Christopher estaba metido en su propio mundo, y quizas fuera mejor así, con cuatro años no es bueno ser demasiado realista, tiene que haber un hueco para la ilusión.  
-Mamá, mira lo que noz han comprado loz abueloz dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un montón de ranas de chocolate.  
-Que bien dije tratando de parecer contenta.  
¿Quierez una?me pregunto mientras escogía una y me la entregaba y puedez quedarte con el cromo.  
-Muchas gracias Chris cogí aquella rana y me la comí recordando con nostalgia lo mucho que le gustaban a Ron.  
-Mamá ¿Dónde eztá papa?pregunto Cory tengo que verle, tengo que decirle una cosa, tengo que decirle que han ganado los Chudleys Cannons.  
-Cory, Chris, ¿Os acordais de aquel perrito que teniamos?¿que una vez se quedó dormidito y no se despertó?esperé a que ellos asintieran antes de continuar bueno, pues papa se ha ido con el y ahora estan en un jardín los dos juntos.  
-Mama ¿entoncez papa va a volver con Zpinky?pregunto Chris mientras masticaba la cabeza de una de sus ranas.  
-Bueno, en realidad no, el nos está esperando con Spinky en ese jardín inmenso con prados verdes y flores que florecen todo el año, y algún día iremos con él, y volveremos a estar juntos intenté no ponerme a llorar, al decir estas palabras, recordé un libro en el que unos niños perdían a su padre y decían que se había ido a un jardín de prados purpurea, quizás de allí salió mi inspiración para explicarles algo que ni yo era capaz de entender.  
-¿Y cuando iremoz?preguntó Cory intrigado  
-No lo sé, pero será dentro de muchos años. Me acerqué a donde mis padres que se dedicaban a dar el pésame al los Weasley, Percy no estaba entre ellos, sin embargo no me importó demasiado. Molly al verme se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.  
-Le hemos perdido hija mia dijo entre lágrimas. Intenté consolarla mas mis intentos fueron en vano. Cuando anocheció me dirigí al tanatorio para verle otra vez, le miré de nuevo, rodeado de flores, con una mano le acaricié dulcemente la mejilla, de mi bolsillo saqué la pequeña alianza de bodas, que se la habían quitado los días que estuvo ingresado. Se la puse en el dedo anular y le besé la mano.  
-Así me llevarás contigo cuando estés en el jardín donde las flores no marchitan nunca, al igual que nuestro amor.  
  
Notas de la autora- Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, si quereis que continue dejadme algun review. Besos a todos Alana 


	2. El primer día del resto de mi vida

Lágrimas de tinta china.  
  
Capitulo 2- El primer día del fin de mi vida  
  
Asistí al entierro de mi marido, sin embargo no era capaz de mirar en el interior del féretro, no se si por miedo o por guardar en mi mente la imagen de mi Ron, el Ron de mejillas sonrojadas, no aquel Ron que estaba tan pálido como la nieve Llevé a los gemelos todo el rato cogidos de la mano, no quería soltarles por miedo a que si les dejaba sueltos ellos también se alejarían de mí. En el discurso que Harry dio en honor a Ron pude escuchar palabras como "Un gran amigo" "un padre y un marido excepcional" "todos lloraremos su muerte" "sin embargo la vida sigue" "el quisiera que fueramos felices", sin embargo yo no podía ser feliz pues había perdido lo que más quería.  
  
El entierro se prolongó una hora más, en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola. Cogí un el autobús noctambulo y los gemelos y yo volvimos a casa. Aunque aún era pronto les acosté en la cama, había sido un día agotador. Después de darles las buenas noches fui al salón y cogí un libro de la biblioteca, lo leí sin mucho entusiasmo, sin embargo debía mantenerme despierta, no quería dormirme, no quería soñar, por miedo a soñar con él. Debía aceptar que se había muerto, por el bien de los gemelos, si soñaba con él, viviría consumiéndome en aquellos maravillosos sueños donde nada era realmente verdad. Oí unos pasitos que venían del pasillo, ví a Cory que se acercaba a mi con mirada melancolica.  
-¿no tienes sueño?le pregunté mientras dejaba el libro en la mesilla.  
-tengo zueño, pero no puedo dormir, mama, hablame de eze jardín, hablame de papa. Le senté en mi regazo y le acaricié la cabeza, no quería hablarle demasiado de la muerte, ni aún siendo un jardín. Pero le hablé de Ron, para que se sintiera orgulloso de su padre, para que no le olvidara nunca para que me ayudara a no olvidarle. Al poco rato se quedó dormido, le llevé a su cuarto y le arropé con ternura, como no quería seguir leyendo me fui a la cama, que parecía enorme y fría, su lado de la cama seguía oliendo a él, me abracé a la almohada para poder sentir su presencia, y lloré, no por su muerte si no por todo lo que yo había perdido, se que suena egoísta pero me aferraba a la idea de que él estaba en un lugar mejor pero yo, por el contrario me tocaba vivir una pesadilla. Me desperté cuando los rayos que se filtraban entre las rayas de las persianas rozaron mi rostro. Esa noche no había soñado nada, y si había soñado era incapaz de recordarlo, era lunes y debía ir a trabajar, la verdad era lo único que me apetecia , al menos así dejaría de pensar en él, miré el reloj, solo eran las seis y quarto, sin embargo era incapaz de volver a dormirme. Así que me vestí y baje a la cocina, donde me preparé un paupérrimo desayuno a base de café y dos galletas de las que le gustaban a Christopher. A pesar de ser muy temprano recibí una lechuza, era de color negro y con los ojos ambar, la identifiqué con rapidez, cogí con cuidado la carta y la desdoblé sin mucho interés.  
Queriada Hermione-  
Lamento profundamente lo que te ha pasado.  
En mí tienes un amigo, ya que tu supiste ser una amiga.  
Cuando nadie más lo fue.  
Draco. Draco había cambiado mucho desde que salimos de Hogwarts, se había alejado de todo lo relacionado con los mortifagos o con su padre y había renunciado al apellido Malfoy, sin embargo, a causa de eso había perdido muchos amigos y a pesar de ser un reconocido auror se le hacía difícil conseguir otros nuevos. Ni siquiera Ron era capaz de olvidar el pasado y esperar que él hubiera cambiado.  
  
Miré el reloj, eran las siete y la niñera estaría apunto de llegar, la estuve esperando sin embargo no vino, subí a despertar a los gemelos para llevarles yo misma a la guardería. Aunque antes de llegar a su habitación, me retracté y pensé que todavía era demasiado pronto para que volvieran al colegio. Sin embargo no podía dejarles solos en casa, y yo debía ir a trabajar. Volví a su habitación y como de costumbre descorrí las cortinas dejando pasar un haz de luz que llenaba de vida su habitación, ví como los gemelos se tapaban aún más con las mantas e intentaban prolongar su sueño el mayor tiempo posible. Les desperté y les dejé vistiendose mientras yo bajaba a prepararles el desayuno. Antes de irme al trabajo les dejé con la vecina, la señora Stoot.  
  
Chris, no quería que me fuera, pensaba que si me iba no volvería a verme, me sentí fatal, sin embargo trabajar era el único aliciente que me quedaba. Intenté no escuchar sus lloros cuando salía por la puerta, pero era imposible, aquel llanto me partía el corazón, me dí la vuelta y le abracé le dije que volvería lo antes posible y le llené de besos, a él y a Cory, cuyos ojos azules revelaban su tristeza aunque él no la mostrara abiertamente, en esos momentos me dí cuenta de lo diferentes que eran entre sí, y en lo diferentes que éramos Ron y yo.  
  
Cuando iba a volver a casa Harry pasó por mi trabajo y se ofreció a llevarme. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas durante el camino de vuelta, pero en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones mencionamos a Ron. Al despedirnos Harry me entregó dos pequeños paquetes.  
-Son para Cory y para Chris.  
-Pasa y dáselos tú, les gustará ver a su padrino. Harry sonrió, los años no le habían cobrado factura y tenía el mismo rostro que cuando llegó a Hogwarts, cada vez que le miraba, no podía evitar pensar en Ron.  
-Tengo un poco de prisa, bueno, adios Hermione. Tras decir esto me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero aquel beso era más que un beso de amigo, aquel era un beso de hermano.  
-adios Harry dije tan bajo que apenas pude oirlo ni siquiera yo. Al entrar en casa les entregé a mis hijos el regalo de Harry, Cory lo miró con recelo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin embargo Chris arrancó con nerviosismo el papel que lo envolvía para ver lo que era.  
-Vamos Cory dije yo entregandole de nuevo el regalo te lo ha traido tu padrino, ¿no quieres ver lo que es?. Cory apenas levantó la mirada del libro sobre quiditch que le regaló Ron cuando cumplió tres años, y que este ojeaba sin cesar aún sin saber leer.  
-No me apetece. Dejé el regalo sobre la mesa y me acerqué a él, en esos momentos me dí cuenta de que todo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.  
-Mira mama dijo Chris con una pequeña escoba que volaba sobre la palma de su mano mira lo que me ha regalado el tio Harry.  
-Que bonito dije yo con una sonrisa en los labios¿Cory, no quieres jugar con la escoba?le pregunté mientras este miraba con envidia el regalo de su hermano.  
-No, no me apetece.  
  
-Mama. ¿ezta no ez la ezcoba de papa?dijo mientras observaba con minuciosidad su nuevo juguete Cogí con delicadeza aquel pequeño objeto y pude ver una inscripción "Nimbus 2004", era la escoba que le había regalado a Ron, cuando este terminó los estudios, la verdad es que Harry pensaba en todo. Sonreí a Chris y le acaricié la cabeza.  
-Si cariño esta es la escoba de papa. Tras decir esto Cory se levantó y desenvolvió su regalo, la puso en la palma de su mano y se dedicó a mirar como esta revoloteaba sin cesar.  
  
Me fui a la cocina para preparar la comida, normalmente esperabamos hasta las tres que es cuando Ron llegaba del trabajo, pero me dí cuenta que eso ya carecía de importancia, ¿Por qué esperar si él no iba a llegar nunca? Calenté la sopa, y preparé una tonelada de patatas fritas, tal y como le gustaban a Cory, crujientes por fuera pero muy blanditas por dentro. Aquellas patatas eran igual que él, duras y resistentes por fuera, pero por dentro tan vulnerables como un conejillo asustado. Tras hacer esa deducción me dí cuenta de que pasaba demasiado tiempo sóla. A la una y media recibí la llegada de tres lechuzas pardas, no sabía de quien eran y ni siquiera pretendía leerlas, no quería recibir el pésame de gente que al día siguiente se olvidarían de todo. Me parecía un estúpido protocolo, en realidad pensé que únicamente Cory, Chris y yo, hechabamos de menos a Ron, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo las abrí, las miré por encima, dos de ellas eran de los compañeros de trabajo de Ron, pero la otra era de su abogado, la miré con desprecio sin saber siquiera la razón, la doblé y la guardé en el cajón de la cocina para leerla en otro momento, o quizás nunca.  
  
Después de comer me llevé a los niños al parque, aunque a ninguno de los tres nos apetecía demaiado ir, pasé casi todo el rato sentada en un banco mirando con envidia a aquellas familias, que reían y jugaban con sus hijos. Entonces comenzé a llorar, tan suavemente que era casí inaudible, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas tan negras como la tinta, a causa del rimel. Lágrimas que no tardé en secar con el pañuelo que Harry me había entregado hace un par de noches.  
  
Nuevamente se hizo de noche, tras acostar a Cory y a Chris, me dirigí a mi habitación, la cama seguía sin hacer, me metí en ella tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible. El principio del fin de mi vida, dije entre susurros antes de quedarme completamente dormida.  
  
Notas de la autora- Este capitulo ha sido un poco corto, sin embargo espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Harry Potter, así que no seaís demasiado crueles. Besos. 


	3. ¿Por que me pides eso?

Añoraba su presencia en aquella noche fría, las sábanas se pegaban en mi piel y me arañaban sin compasión, aquella agonía que me impedía respirar con normalidad, como si tuviera una gran espina en la garganta. Un frió sudor recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera y mi enmarañado pelo se extendía a lo largo de la almohada.  
  
Escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza, una voz dulce y llena de amor, sentí unos brazos que me abrazaban con dulzura, unas manos que me acariciaban. Ví unos ojos azules que me miraban, que eran capaces de ver más allá de lo que ningún ojo podía ver, sentí unos labios que me besaban. -Ron, estas aquí, has vuelto, oh Ron, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, pero ahora prometeme que nunca te irás que permanecerás a mi lado para siempre. Aquella figura borrosa se alejó poco a poco, sin embargo yo era incapaz de alcanzarla.  
-Vuelve Ron, yo te quiero, sin ti no podré vivir, no me abandones.  
-Nunca te abandono, siempre estoy contigo, querida Hermione. Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi corazón, hubo un momento en que me dí cuenta que tan sólo era un sueño, he intenté despertar sin embargo algo en mí deseaba no despertar jamás y permanecer junto a Ron el resto de mis días.  
-¿A dónde vas?le pregunté al ver que seguía alejandose de mi lado.  
-Me esperan en otra parte, en el jardín de prados purpúrea, donde nos reuniremos algún día.  
-Quiero ir contigo.  
-No, aún no puedes venir, solo he venido para despedirme, para decirte adiós.  
-¿Así que no volveré a verte? Ron no contestó, simplemente se despidió con la mano alzada, no parecía triste, pero tampoco contento. Ron caminó despacio hasta aquel jardín del que yo no podía ver nada, caminaba recto y relajado, adentrándose en aquella neblina que inevitablemente le alejaba de mí. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, en la que volvía a perder aquello que yo más quería. Cuando desperté empecé a llorar desconsoladamente pues no volvería a ver a mi marido, ni siquiera en sueños, y aunque en un principio eso era lo que quería, no podía evitar sentirme desdichada ante la mala suerte que me acontecía. Volví a dormirme, esperando que la mañana no tardase en llegar. Desperté antes de que amaneciera, a causa de una lechuza que picoteaba el cristal de mi ventana. Cogí mi varita que estaba dentro de la mesilla de noche y abrí con ella la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza, esta se posó a los pies de mi cama para que retirase de su pata la pequeña carta .  
Querida Hermione-  
Puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes, puedo notar la tristeza que emana  
cada uno de tus poros, yo también estoy muy triste él era mi amigo y  
su muerte ha sido un duro golpe para todos, sin embargo él no querría  
verte así, llorando por los rincones y evadiendote del mundo.  
Esto te lo digo como amigo, tienes que intentar olvidarle. Se que lo  
que te pido es algo muy difícil pero lo hago sólo por tu bien, ¿Has  
recibido ya la carta del abogado? leelá, es muy importante, no pienses  
que por ignorarla no existe, se que para ti es muy duro todo esto,  
pero has de ser fuerte, como lo era Ron, has de trasmitir esa  
fortaleza a tus hijos,  
Se que puedes hacerlo. La vida es extrañamente misteriosa y cruel,  
pero siempre queda un atisbo de esperanza, la esperanza me salvó a mí,  
y si tienes fé también te salvará a ti.  
No te encierres en ti misma y no te preguntes que hubiera pasado si  
Ron estaría aquí, unicamente afronta el futuro con filosofía, pues el  
aire nunca será lo suficientemente denso como para impedirte respirar.  
Tuyo, Harry Potter Evans.  
  
Leí varias veces aquella carta, y cada vez descubría algo que había pasado por alto, en estos momentos, Harry era la única persona en la que podía apoyarme, era como el hermano que nunca tuve y que tanto necesitaba. Bajé a la cocina y rebusqué en el cajón aquella carta, la saqué y leí por encima cada una de las clausulas del testamento, en su inmensa mayoría eran cosas sin importancia, pero en una de ellas, Ron me pedía que tras su muerte intentase encontrar otro hombre. Que me casara de nuevo y fuese feliz. Que desatino era aquel, como Ron podía esperar que yo encontrase a alguien al que pudiera querer ni una mínima parte de lo que le quería a él, como podía esperar que me casara con otro hombre, por muy perfecto que este fuera, ya que a mis ojos nadie era más perfecto que Ron, y él lo sabía. Pensé en Harry, no como posible candidato, ya que él jamás podría ocupar el lugar de ron, pero si como compañero, algún modelo en el que pudieran inspirarse Cory y Chris, alguien tan valiente como su padre, tan leal y tan... ¿Pero como podía estar pensando en eso? ¿sustituir a mi marido? Jamás, esos pensamientos no volverían a mi cabeza, Ron era su padre y nadie podía sustituirle, ni Harry , ni nadie. ¿Por qué me pedia Ronque hiciese algo así?¿Por que me sentía tentada a hacerlo?¿Por que no encontraba respuesta a estas preguntas?  
  
La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, yo observaba impotentes como mis hijos eran incapaces de volver al mundo real, y seguian perdidos entre recuerdos de un pasado mejor. Después de comer, Draco se presento en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de flores  
-Son para Ronald dijo como si aún estuviese vivo. Se lo agradecí y le invité a pasar aunque en realidad deseaba que se fuera, Cory y Chris estaban en el patio y no se percataron de la llegada de aquel individuo al que habían visto en contadas ocasiones.  
  
Draco se sentó a mi lado y cogió mis frías manos en señal de apoyo. Al principio permaneció callado, mirándome con sus ojos grises como si pudiera ver lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
-Hermione dijo con voz decadente se que he tardado mucho en venir a verte, pero no estaba muy seguro si debía hacerlo.  
  
Yo no contesté, me limite a escuchar l que Draco quería decirme.  
-Querida Hermione se que es muy duro quedarse sola, pero piensa que solo los débiles se debilitan ante las adversidades, y que los fuertes se hacen aún más fuertes. Tu eres fuerte, lo sé desde la primera vez que te ví, en un principio te odiaba por eso, por que tenías ciertas cualidades que yo jamás poseería, luego ese odio se fue transformando poco a poco en aceptación y finalmente en admiración. Lo peor fue cuando me enamoré de ti, un amor que debía ocultar y que he seguido ocultando hasta hoy. Le miré perpleja, sin saber que decir, sin encontrar en mi mente las palabras correctas para explicarle que aunque me sentía halagada, nunca podría corresponderle.  
-No hace falta que digas nada todavía, se que aún es muy pronto y que en tu corazón no hay sitio para nadie que no sea Ronald. Pero en un futuro estaría bien que intentaras buscar apoyo en alguien. Alguien que deseara lo mejor para ti y para tus hijos dijo mientras levantaba la vista para ver mejor a los gemelos píenselo bien, yo te estaré esperando y esperaré ansioso el momento en que pueda hacerte realmente feliz. Tras decir esto se fue tan silencioso como había venido. Cory y Chris entraron corriendo en casa por que había empezado a llover. Cory se sentó al lado de la chimenea para calentarse, y Chris se sentó en la mesa y se puso a dibujar, a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, dibujaba a las mil maravillas, muchas veces me preguntaba de quien habría heredado ese don.  
  
Hoy no había ido al trabajo y la mañana se me hacía eterna, no sabía en que emplear aquellas horas muertas. Me acerqué a Chris, estaba dibujando un precioso jardín adornado con un millar de flores de todos los colores y formas posibles. Y se afanaba en pintar cuatro figuras que nos representaban a Ron, a Cory, a él y a mí. Yo no quería que siguiese dibujando, quizás no había sido buena idea hablarle de ese jardín imaginario. Notaba como la muerte se apoderaba de ellos, como nos arrastraba sin piedad. Miré con tristeza el dibujo de Chris, miré a Cory que tarareaba una triste melodía mientras balanceaba su cuerpecito al son de la música.. Entonces pensé que aquellos niños necesitaban algo que yo no podía darles. Antes pensaba que con tres miembros podría seguir manteniendo a flote mi familia, pero ya no veía las cosas tan claras. Lo mejor sería que Cory y Chris volvieran a la guardería, les vendría bien relacionarse con otros niños, les vendría bien reír, únicamente deseaba volver a escuchar sus risas, entonces, y solo entonces sería realmente feliz.  
  
Notas de la autora- Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad, aunque no engo demasiados reviews voy a seguir escribiendo. Pero por favor dejadme algunos es que me hacen mucha ilusión, además, no os cuesta nada. Besos .Adios. 


	4. Adiós Harry

Lágrimas de tinta china  
  
Capitulo4- Adiós Harry  
  
Ya habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de Ron, sin embargo yo era incapaz de volver a ser la de antes, mis ojos estaban siempre vidriosos y cada vez estaba más delgada. Chris y Cory eran la viva imagen de su padre. Cory era muy inteligente y le encantaba leer, pasaba las horas delante de algún libro, Christopher por el contrario amaba la pintura y la música. Nuestra vida transcurría con normalidad, sin embargo y como en toda historia el destino apareció cubierto por un manto negro para borrar todo atisbo de felicidad que pudiera dibujarse en nuestros labios, por segunda vez.  
  
Con la muerte de Ron, enterré en mi corazón todo el amor que había sentido, todo el dolor y todos los recuerdos. No volví a soñar con él y desde ese día mis sueños habían dejado de ser en color para teñirse de negro. Quizás fue el miedo que sentía o quizás fue la añoranza de no tener a Ron a mi lado, a nadie al que amar. Antes pensaba que el amor que me daban mis dos hijos era suficiente, sin embargo no lo era, yo le necesitaba a él, para que me diese confianza cuando nadie más podía darmela. Pero él no estaba a mi lado, en cambio si que estaba Harry, él estaba todos los días con una sonrisa en los labios y con las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.  
  
Aquella mañana de Junio, Harry llegó como de costumbre. Con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios y con aquella mirada sincera y transparente que había sido capaz de darme una confianza similar a la que Ron me daba antaño.  
  
Estuvimos paseando con los gemelos que ya tenía siete años. En sus ojos vi la misma expresión que tenía Sirius cuando le miraba a él, no sabía muy bien si decirle que aquellos niños de pelo alborotado y ojos azules no eran Ron, aunque tras percibir la tristeza en su mirada me di cuenta que ya lo sabía.  
  
La noche se nos calló encima casi sin darnos cuenta, volvimos a casa e invité a Harry a pasar, cenamos algo muy ligero y después cuando los gemelos se fueron a la cama, Harry y yo nos quedamos solos.  
  
Le miré sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, el parecía tan nervioso como yo. Noté como mis manos temblaban levemente y como mi corazón bombeaba la sangre a mayor velocidad. Entonces le besé, no sabia muy bien por que lo había hecho, simplemente cerré los ojos e imaginé que era Ron. Intenté mantener a flote mi pequeño barco, aunque tuviese que navegar sobre un mar de ilusiones y falsas verdades. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, se despertó en mi corazón algo que yo creía dormido para siempre, una pequeña lágrima surcó velozmente mi mejilla izquierda al pensar en Ron, sin embargo al instante otra lágrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha, pero esta vez era por Harry.  
  
Aquella noche de verano, mi cuerpo se fundió con el de Harry, le abrazaba y le besaba sin saber que en mi mente estaba besando a Ron. Cuando desperté note a mi lado un cuerpo extraño, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vi a Harry dormido en el lado que solía ocupar Ron, al poco rato Harry abrió los ojos y yo me hice la dormida. Note como sus labios se posaban en mi frente y se levantaba con sigilo, se vistió en silencio y salió sin decirme siquiera adios. Me quedé tumbada en la cama haciéndome la dormida, esperando que volviese, sin embargo de tanto esperarle me quedé dormida, sumida en un extraño sueño del que deseaba despertar.  
  
A las pocas horas desperté y fui a la habitación de los gemelos, Cory ya estaba despierto sentado al borde de su cama sus ojos se posaron en mi y me observó de arriba a bajo como si fuera una extraña su mirada era quizás demasiado severa, como si me estuviese castigando por algo. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la cabeza, aunque el se apartó de mi lado y rechazó mis caricias. Estaba un tanto desconcertada ante la reacción de Cory, sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi y no pude evitar sentir un poco de miedo.  
-¿Qué te pasa cariño?le pregunté con la voz más dulce que pude poner.  
-¿Aún quieres a papa?preguntó con dureza.  
-Claro que le quiero, es lo que más quiero en este mundo aparte de a vosotros.  
-Y que pasa con Harry, pasa demasiado tiempo aquí, demasiado.¿Acaso pretende ser nuestro padre?  
-No, Harry no pretende eso. Vosotros ya teneis un padre, el solo quiere ser un buen padrino.  
-Pues yo no quiero que vuelva dijo antes de ponerse a llorar no le aguanto, quiero que se vaya, no quiero que él sea nuestro padre. Abracé a Cory con todas mis fuerzas, cada vez me sentía más culpable por haber pasado la noche con Harry, me sentía sucia, sentí que había traicionado a Ron y que me había traicionado a mí misma.  
-¿Por que no quieres que vuelva? Cory tardó en contestar, antes de volver a articular palabra recorrió con la mirada su habitación hasta que fijó sus ojos azules en la estantería donde se encontraban todos los regalos que Harry les había estado dando a lo largo de estos últimos tres años.  
-Tengo miedo...dijo entre lágrimas  
-¿De qué tienes miedo?.  
-De olvidar a papa, ya no quedan cosas suyas... tan solo de Harry...ya no queda nada de él...nada. Observé la habitación de Cory y Christopher y entonces me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Una extraña tristeza invadió mi cuerpo, sin embargo era incapaz de llorar, bese la frente de Cory y retiré mi mirada de sus intensos ojos abnegados en lágrimas.  
-Voy a preparar el desayuno le dije desde el umbral de la puerta tu despierta a tu hermano.  
-Mama dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama prométeme que no volverás a verle, que jamás volverá a esta casa.  
  
Dude unos instantes, pensé en Harry, en lo mucho que lo apreciaba y lo mucho que me había ayudado, sin embargo la felicidad de mis hijos era lo que más me importaba y renunciaría a cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar ese objetivo.  
-¿Es realmente lo que quieres?Cory asintió con la cabeza.  
-Esta bien dije con un suspiro. Cuando cerré la puerta no pude evitar sentirme desgraciada al darme cuenta de que ya nada quedaba de aquel maravilloso grupo que habíamos sido. Aunque comprendí que eso se destruyó el día en que mi Ron nos abandonó a todos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se presentó ante la puerta de mi casa con dos paquetes alargados.  
  
-Mira lo que les he traido a Chris y a Cory, son dos escobas, las mejores del mercado, ya verás les enseñaré a volar, si empiezan a praticar ahora cuando vayan a Hogwarts les suplicaran que entren en el equipo.  
-Devuélvelas dije tajantemente son unas escobas demasiado buenas y ellos no las necesitan.  
-Vamos Hermione, seguro que a ellos les encanta.  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mira todos donde están todos los juguetes que les has dado, algunos ni siquiera están abiertos. Ellos no los quieren. Harry bajo la mirada decepcionado.  
-Bueno pues iré a devolverlas.  
-Harry, por favor, no vuelvas.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, pero si me quieres y si quieres a los gemelos... no vuelvas a esta casa, ni tampoco me llames ni me envies lechuzas.  
-¿Es por lo que pasó ayer?  
-No, no es por eso, hazme caso, es lo mejor. Te quiero Harry sin darme cuenta le di un fugaz beso en los labios antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-Quizás algún día volvamos a vernos me dije a mi misma mientras una lágrima solitaria surcaba mi mejilla Quizás...  
  
Notas de la autora- No se que os habrá parecido este capítulo, bueno os agradezco los reviews y si podeis y quereis escribid alguno más. Besos 


	5. Perdoname por intentar olvidarte

Lágrimas de tinta china  
  
Capitulo5-Perdóname por intentar olvidarte  
  
Desde aquella mañana Harry no volvió, cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta imaginaba que era él e iba corriendo a abrazarle, sin embargo nunca era él. Me sentía sola, Harry era de los pocos amigos que me quedaban y lo había perdido, entonces pensé en Draco y sin saber muy bien la razón empecé a escribirle una carta. No sabía como empezarla hice varios borradores hasta que por fin la termine.  
  
-Querido Draco. Han pasado varios años desde que viniste aquí y me revelaste tus verdaderos sentimiento, se que en esos momentos me mostré demasiado fría, pero has de comprender que me sentía incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera. Si he tardado mucho tiempo en contestarte es por que hasta hace poco no sabía cuanto necesitaba tu compañía. Aunque a veces pienso que tu ya habrás rehecho tu vida y muy probablemente te habrás casado, si es así por favor rompe esta carta y olvida que te la he enviado. Me encantaría volver a verte, saber algo de ti y recordar viejos tiempos... Por favor contesta... Besos. Hermione Weasley.  
  
Envié mi carta y esperé ansiosa la respuesta que tardaba en llegar, por lo tanto me imaginé que Draco ya se había casado, que había roto mi carta y que ya nada quedaba de aquel amor que me profesaba. Los gemelos habían ido a pasar una semana a casa de sus abuelos paternos, aunque Molly insistió en que fuera yo rechacé su propuesta.  
  
Una mañana de principios de Septiembre alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me encontré con un atractivo caballero de rostro pálido y ojos grises, cuyos cabellos platino caían sobre su frente.  
-Bonjour ma princesse dijo con un sutil acento francés. De su espalda sacó un hermoso ramo de rosas y me lo entregó.  
-Muchas gracias, la verdad pensé que no no respondiste a mi carta...  
  
Draco me miró con ternura, una ternura que hace muchos años creí que jamás mostrarían sus ojos grises.  
-Iba a hacerlo, sin embargo pensé que sería mejor decírtelo en persona.  
  
Fuimos a dar un paseo, caminábamos sin rumbo fijo hablando de todo un poco pero nunca de nada importante, en esos momentos olvidé todos mis problemas e inquietudes, como si realmente no existieran, Draco me rodeó con su brazo, nos sentíamos como un par de adolescentes que acababan de conocer el amor. Entonces me di cuenta de que con Harry jamás tuve esa sensación, esa sensación que tanto me reconfortaba.  
  
-¿En que piensas?  
  
-En lo feliz que soy una sonrisa brotó en mi rostro y mis ojos marrones recuperaron por un instante su brillo de antaño.  
-¿De verdad eres feliz?preguntó algo incrédulo.  
-Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien, y todo gracias a ti, me has hecho olvidar todos mis problemas. Draco acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y permanecieon así un par de minutos. Esta vez no cerré los ojos, los quería tener abiertos para no imaginar que aquellos labios dulces y carnosos eran de Ron, por que no lo eran. Aquel inocente beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, sentí como su lengua se deslizaba entre mis labios hasta entrar en el interior de mi boca. Mis manos acariciaban su sedoso cabello que se asemejaba a finas hebras de oro, un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.  
  
Me invitó a cenar a un restaurante bastante caro y luego yo le llevé a la cima de una colina, desde la cual se veía toda la ciudad, con sus brillantes luces de neón, la brisa hacía levitar sus cabellos, sin embargo los mios, eran incapaces de mecerse con un viento tan débil.  
-Aquí solíamos venir Ron y yo...tras decir esto me sentí culpable por traerle a nuestro lugar secreto.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Cierra los ojos, no los abras todavía.  
-Esta bien, ¿Pero a donde me llevas?.  
-Seguro que te encantará, es un lugar muy romántico, enseguida llegamos...ya puedes abrirlos.  
-Oh Ron, es el lugar un lugar sumamente maravilloso dije sin poder encontrar palabras que describiesen lo magnifico que era  
-Hermione, te he traido aquí para hacerte la pregunta más importante de mi vida, y si me dices que no, no me quedará otro remedió que tirarme desde esta colina al vacío, ya que sin ti mi vida carecería de sentido. Hermione... Ron sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña alianza con un brillante engarzado en ella.me harías el hombre más feliz si accedieras a casarte con migo.  
  
No lo dude ni un segundo y acepte su propuesta, nos besamos varias veces antes de que me pusiera el anillo en el dedo.  
-Se que no es una anillo muy bueno...se disculpó,ya que ni siquiera es de oro y el brillante no es más que una circonita, pero te prometo, que en cuanto consiga un trabajo te compraré el mejor anillo que encuentre.  
-Ron no seas tonto dije dándole un abrazo este es perfecto, ya que ningún anillo por muy caro que sea, tendrá más valor para mí, y ningún diamante conseguirá jamás brillar con mayor fuerza.  
-Te quiero Hermione, pero no solo por lo que tu eres, si no por lo que soy yo cuando estoy contigo.  
-Yo también te quiero y te querré siempre, siempre.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Mire el anillo que seguía teniendo en el dedo parecía desgastado por el paso de los años y aquella circonita había perdido su brillo. Draco me miró sin saber que decir y yo tampoco sabía que hacer, seguía con la mirada fija en aquella alianza mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas dentro de mis ojos.  
-No debí traerte aquí, pero es que no me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Draco deslizó su mano por mi mejilla para quitarme una lágrima. Levanté la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, que me parecieron cada vez más azules, mire sus cabellos que se iban oscureciendo hasta adquirir un tono casi anaranjado. Parpadeé un par de veces y Draco volvió a ser como antes, me sentí algo turbada e inquieta.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos le dije mientras le tiraba suavemente del brazo.  
-Esta bien. Noté como Draco echaba una pequeña mirada hacia el acantilado desde donde se veía toda la ciudad. Los reyes del mundo susurro el viento.  
  
FLASH BACK Ron se levantó del suelo húmedo y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Me rodeo con un brazo y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.  
-Mira que maravilla dijo con una sonrisa en los labios estamos en la cima del mundo ¿no te parece increíble, que cosas tan maravillosas sean completamente gratis?, Cuando estoy aquí me parece ser el rey del mundo y tu eres mi reina.  
-Si, el lugar es hermoso, pero es aún más hermoso por que tú estás a mi lado.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?  
-Si, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada.  
-¿Te importa si mañana volvemos a vernos?  
- Claro que no, a mi también me apetece mucho. Cuanto más me alejaba de aquella colina mis recuerdos sobre Ron se volvían cada vez más borrosos, en esos momentos decidí que jamás volvería a aquel lugar y menos con alguien que no fuese Ron. No, aquel era nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro reino.  
  
Notas de la autora- No se que os habrá parecido, pero me apetecía meter un poco a Ron aunque solo fuera en Flash back 


	6. Nuevas tempestades

**Lágrimas de tinta china**

Capitulo 6- Nuevas tempestades

Echaba tanto de menos a Cory y a Chris que no podía esperar a que terminase la semana para volver a verlos.

Draco vino a visitarme varios días y me propuso acompañarme a buscar a mis hijos.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana te acompaño a casa de tu suegra para buscar a los niños?...hace tanto tiempo que no les veo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?, así no tendré que hacer todo el viaje sola.

A la mañana siguiente Draco apareció ante la puerta de mi casa con su coche negro, Salió de él y llamó a mi puerta mientras se echaba con la mano que le quedaba libre el pelo hacia atrás.

Al escuchar el timbre me apresuré a ponerme los zapatos y coger el bolso, al poco rato nos montamos los dos en el coche e iniciamos nuestro viaje.

Era un viaje muy largo, desde la ventanilla del coche veía como gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal y dentro hacía bastante calor a causa de la calefacción, me costaba bastante mantener los ojos abiertos, apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla y dejé que el sueño se apoderara lentamente de mi.

Aún sumida en un profundo sueño podía escuchar la música que sonaba en la radio, parecía una canción de amor, su melodía era triste y su letra melancólica, un extraño sentimiento me hizo despertarme, parpadeé un par de veces y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, conducía con seguridad, sin apartar su mirada de la carretera, sin embargo me daba la impresión de que podía ver todo lo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera del coche.

Tenía las dos manos en el volante, lo que me hizo pensar que era un hombre prudente, sin embargo me di cuenta que no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, que combinación más extraña, pensé.

Después de un rato observándole, dejé de fingir que seguía dormida.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- dijo apartando por primera vez los ojos de la carretera- se nota que tenías sueño, has dormido casi todo el viaje.

-Bueno no puedo evitar dormirme en los coches, es algo que he hecho desde que era pequeña.

Draco sonrió

-Deberías ponerte el cinturón, es muy fácil sufrir accidentes en estas carreteras tan resbaladizas- le sugerí.

-No te preocupes, jamás he tenido un accidente, pero si te hace feliz...- Draco se puso un poco a desgana el cinturón – Mira, ya estamos llegando.

En la lejanía se veía la maravillosa casa de los Weasley, la madriguera, un rio de recuerdos invadió mi mente, recuerdos felices, de cuando Ron y yo aún estábamos juntos.

Salimos del coche y corrimos hacia la casa para no mojarnos, yo llamé a la puerta , y una voz amable sonó desde el interior.

-Hermione, cariño, puedes pasar la puerta está abierta.

Draco Y yo entramos mientras Molly seguía hablándome desde la sala de estar.

-Cory y Chris son encantadores, nos lo hemos pasado tan bien todos juntos, he preparado una cena especial, ah, se me olvidaba también he invitado a Harry, supuse que te gustaría verle, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Noté como su voz se volvía gradualmente más profunda, como si intentara no ponerse a llorar.

Draco y yo entramos en la sala de estar, Molly estaba dándonos la espalda mientras continuaba hablando.

De pronto se giro para saludarme y al ver a Draco a mi lado se quedó paralizada, con los ojos como platos y una mueca de horror.

-¡Que es lo que está haciendo EL en mi casa!

-Perdona Molly, no pensé que te importaría- me disculpé.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traer al peor enemigo de mi hijo a esta casa?

-Molly, lo siento...pero Draco ya no es lo que era, ahora ha cambiado.

-Ya veo lo que pasa- Molly me miró con odio- Te has buscado a otro, ¿eso es todo lo que querías a Ron, que ya le has sustituido?

-No digas eso- grite con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo amaba a Ron y aún le amo, Draco, es solo un amigo.

-Si mi Ron te viese ahora, con él, no, espero que no lo vea, ver a su esposa con un Malfoy...-Molly se tapó los ojos con las manos y empezó a sollozar- Ron...hijo mio...

En esos momentos entró Arthur alarmado por los gritos, cuando vió a Draco levantó una ceja de forma despectiva.

-Vamos Molly- consoló a su mujer- no pasa nada, a Ron le gustaría que su esposa fuese feliz, y si es feliz al lado de Draco...nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarla.

En sus palabras no había ni una pizca de sarcasmo ni malicia, sin embargo yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

-Draco-le susurre- gracias por traerme pero lo mejor será que te vallas.

Draco apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera- Dijo Arthur- puedes quedarte a cenar- Draco dudó unos instantes, miro a Arthur, después a Molly y luego a mi.

-Gracias señor Weasley, pero solo he venido para traer a Hermione, y no quiero causaros ningún problema.

-No digas tonterias, hay comida de sobra y seguro que a mi esposa no le importará poner un plato más en la mesa- dijo mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa- ¿A que no cariño?

Molly le miró perpleja.

-Claro dijo a desgana- puede quedarse a cenar, disculpadme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Arthur me miró con cierta dulzura.

-Perdonala, pero ella no es tan fuerte como tú, aún no ha superado la muerte de Ron, quizás para las madres sea más duro que para las esposas.

¿Por qué me atormentaba de esa manera?¿por que en todos sus comentarios yo encontraba un fondo oscuro?

-¿Dónde están Cory y Chris?-pregunté bajando la mirada

-En el cuarto de Ronald ¿Recuerdas donde está?

-Claro, no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Subí las escaleras con cautela, Draco me seguía en silencio, pero cuando ya estabamos lo suficientemente lejos de Arthur se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro.

-Yo no debería estar aquí, lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Ahora no puedes irte, vamos ven- dije mientras le tiraba suavemente del brazo.

Fred y George acababan de salir de la habitación que antaño compartían con Ron, miraron despectivamente a Draco.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte-me dijo Fred sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

-Si, es que he estado muy liada- repondí.

George levantó descaradamente la ceja, y poniendo el tono más cínico que pudo me dijo.

-Si, ya veo que has estado muy ocupada, espero que a tu amigo no le importe estar en una casa tan poco lujosa.

Draco y yo entramos en la habitación de Ron donde estaban mis hijos acompañados por Ginny.

-Mama- dijeron ambos mientras corrían a abrazarme.

-Hola hijos, cuanto tiempo sin veros, no sabeis lo vacia que está la casa sin vosotros.

Ginny se acercó a mí, fue la única que no miró con resentimiento a Draco.

-Hola Hermione, hola Draco, que sorpresa, nunca pensé verte aquí.

-Me lo imagino, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que éramos jóvenes.

-Tus hijos son adorables...se parecen tanto a...su padre.

-Si, ya lo sé.

-Creo que ya ha llegado Harry, bueno voy a saludarle, si quieres le digo que estás aquí.

Sin embargo antes de que yo la dijera que no hacía falta la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Harry, al principio no se percató de que Draco también estaba ahí.

-Hola Hermione -dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, mientras seguíamos abrazados Harry me susurro-espero que podamos hablar.

-Draco-dijo al cabo de unos segundos-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Ya ves, he venido a acompañar a Hermione.

Ambos aguantaron la mirada hasta que una voz les gritaba desde el pie de la escalera.

-¡La cena ya está lista!

Notas de la autora-

Agradezco a todos los reviews que me habeis mandado, el siguiente capitulo tratará exclusivamente de la cena. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y como no se que más decir me despido.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Una cena desastrosa

**Lágrimas de tinta china**

**Una cena desastrosa**

Suspiré nerviosa y cogiendo a mis hijos bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor, ni siquiera me preocupé de Draco ni de Harry.

-Venid mis queridines- dijo Molly dirigiendose a Cory y a Chris con una voz dulce y alegre-sentaros a mi lado.

-Yo quiero sentarme con mama- protestó Chris que seguía sujeto a mi mano.

-Pero cariño...no quieres sentarte con tu abuela....hoy es el último día que vamos a estar juntos...

-Vamos Chris, haz caso a tu abuela- le dije mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-Bien-dijo Arthur-A ver que os parece...Ginevra, tú siéntate junto a tus hermanos, tu Harry al lado de Fred y Hermione, querida, sientate a la derecha de Harry, Draco, puedes sentarte con Hermione, luego Charles, Bill, que los gemelos se sienten entre mi esposa y yo al lado de uno de ellos.

¿No os parece que es una estupenda disposición?

Yo la verdad estaba un poco incomoda entre Harry y Draco, sin embargo no estaba en disposición de discutir.

Aquella cena empezó con normalidad aunque estaba segura de que terminaría fatal.

Molly fue a la cocina para coger el primer plato, al poco rato salió con una enorme fuente llena de puré de patatas y guisante.

-Todavía no empecéis-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-que aún faltan cosas.

Voló hacia la cocina y salió con una enorme bandeja llena de muslos de pollo y una salsera.

-Ginny querida...trae la ensalada y el pan.

-Si mama.

Arthur se dispuso a servir la comida cuando su esposa lo detuvo.

-Yo creo que a Harry le encantará servir la cena-dijo mientras le regalaba al ojiverde una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no lo sirve nuestro invitado sorpresa?-dijo George mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas verdes-dijo Cory señalando los guisante que se encontraban esparcidos por el pure.

-No son cosas verdes-le regañé-son guisantes y son muy sanos, así que tienes que comertelos.

-No seas tan dura-me aconsejó Molly- aún son pequeños.

-Molly, son mis hijos...y yo sabré si he de ser dura.

-No te vendría mal aceptar algún consejo...después de todo yo he tenido siete hijos...

-¿No me estarás diciendo como educar a mis hijos?¿verdad?-dije furiosa mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Draco me tiró disimuladamente del brazo para que me sentará, pero le ignoré, estaba demasiado enfadada, y lo peor d todo es que no sabía por que.

-Esta bien Molly-dijo Harry cogiendo el cucharón- yo serviré la cena-me miró un segundó con severidad- Hermione ¿quieres un poco de salsa?

-Sigo sin entender el por que de tantas tensiones-dijo Charlie mientras jugueteaba con un diente de dragón que tenía entre las manos.

-¿No lo sabes Charlie?-dijo Fred- pues te daré una pista...Malfoy.

En ese momento Charlie miró a Draco, que a mi parecer ni se había percatado de su presencia.

-Que sepas que yo no elegí quedarme-respondió Draco con desprecio.

-¿A no?, pues si no quieres estar aquí...ya sabes donde está la puerta-dijo Fred casi gritando.

-Pues quizás me vaya, esta claro que yo no pinto nada aquí.

-Eso-corroboró Harry-no pintas nada.

-Un Malfoy nunca se sentaría a cenar con...quiero decir...

-¿Cómo que un Malfoy?-pregunté yo más furiosa aún que antes- pensé que habías cambiado, pero ya veo, sigues siendo el mismo de antes...arrogante y egocéntrico.

-Lo siento Hermione...sabes que no quería decir eso...

-¿Y que querías decir?

Draco no contestó...seguramente por que no sabía que decir.

-Ya esta bien!-gritó Molly- esto es una cena de familia, se supone que tendría que ser feliz...y vosotros la estáis convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Fred hizo un amago de comenzar a hablar pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Fred calla o te quedas sin postre-dijo regañándolo como si aún fuese un niño pequeño-tu tienes igual de culpa que el resto.

-Y yo que culpa tengo-protestó Ginny- yo no he abierto la boca en toda la noche.

-Tu la única.

-A Chris le han servido menos guisantes.

-Cory come y calla- le dije yo con una mirada severa.

-No me gusta la comida-protestó Chris apartando el plato- quiero el postre.

-Ya cariño-dijo Ginny con su encantadora voz- a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los guisantes...mira, si os coméis todo el puré luego os llevaré a por un helado.

-Esta bien tia- dijo Cory y Chris.

No te como Draco intentó hablar con migo a lo largo de la comida sin embargo yo me limité a ignorarlo.

-No se como se te ha ocurrido traerle-me susurro Harry.

-Dudo que puedas entenderlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Hermione, luego tenemos que hablar.

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba todo dicho, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, él se merecía una explicación, quizás si se la hubiese dado antes nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Antes de servir el postre Arthur que había estado callado durante toda la cena decidió proponer un brindis.

-¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos copa?- preguntó Chris.

-Cariño...los niños no pueden beber alcohol, pero mira, podeis brindar con zumo de calabaza.

-Yo no quiero zumo-protestó Cory

-Y yo tampoco

-Pues brindar con agua-dije yo cansada de sus comentarios, en casa nunca eran tan caprichosos, o tal vez lo hacían para que les prestara más atención.

-Esta bien...que os parece si brindamos por otra maravillosa cena como esta?

Todos le miramos anonadados, nadie diría que sa cena había sido maravillosa.

-Esta bien- y que os parece ¿Por que podamos reunirnos todos nosotros de nuevo?

-No creo que sea necesario que estemos todos nosotros-sugirió Harry, aunque no dijo quien sobraba, todos lo sabíamos.

-Muy bien...pues entonces...¿Qué todos nosotros seamos felices?

Todos nosotros levantamos nuestras copas y gritamos "que todos seamos felices" aunque fuese un brindis estúpido al menos nadie había encontrado ninguna queja, y eso ya era algo.

Molly trajo de la cocina una norme tarta de chocolate era maravillosa, estaba decorada con flores que cambiaban constantemente de color.

No sobró nada de la tarta, incluso hubo gente que repitió más de unavez.

-¿Todavía teneis ganas de un helado?-preguntó Ginny a los gemelos.

-Si- dijeron a unisono.

Ginny y los gemelos fueron a por unos helados aunque dado la hora que era dudaba que hubiera algo abierto.

Harry y yo subimos a una habitación para hablar.

-Esta bien, explicamelo, por que sigo sin entenderlo.

-Mira, Cory me pidió que dejases de venir, que no quería verte, por que el pensaba que intentabas ocupar el sitio de Ron...yo no sabía que hacer, el era mi hijo y pensé que lo mejor sería...

-tirar a la basura casi quince años de amistad, ¿verdad?.

-No es eso,¿crees que no me costó decirte que no volvieras?¿crees que me es facil romper con todos mis recuerdos?, pero son mis hijos y solo quiero que sean felices.

-Hermione-dijo abrazandome con fuerza- no quiero perderte, eres lo más importante para mi, ya no tengo amigos tampoco tengo novias, por que siempre pienso que tu y yo...pero no, eres la esposa de Ron. Algo en mí me dice que estoy condenado a estar solo, por eso no me digas que no podemos volver a vernos...¿acaso no recuerdas nuestros años en Hogwarts?

-Harry...ojalá fuese tan facil...

No quería continuar con aquella conversación que hacía que me sintiese culpable, así que salí de la habitación dejando a Harry. Ginny y los gemelos ya habían vuelto ambos llevaban dos grandes helados de fresa y nata.

-Mama, mama-dijeron mientras corrían hacia mí- mira lo que nos ha comprado la tia.

-Y ya le habeis dado las gracias?

-Ups, gracias tia Ginny v

-Por cierto-dije yo mirando hacia los lados- ¿Donde está Draco?.

-Se ha ido-se apresuró a decir Arthur- aunque no te preocupes, puedes utilizar nuestros polvos flú para volver.

-Muchas gracias Arthur, empecé a despedirme d todos, todos ellos parecían mucho más amables ahora que Draco se había ido.

Entonces escuché el crujir de las escaleras, supe al instante que era Harry y me apresure a coger los polvos.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- dije cogiendo a los gemelos que acababan de despedirse de su abuela.

Talvez fuese cobarde al no enfrentarme con mis problemas pero es que de momento no estaba preparada.

Nos introducimos en la chimenea y apretando aquel puñado de polvos lo lanzé gritando.

-Royal Street numero 13.

Notas de la autora-

Ya sabeis...dejad reviews v.


End file.
